


Baby Soft

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tony drops an f-bomb once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: Tony has a ridiculous question for Steve.





	Baby Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).



> Prompted by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna) who gave me the prompt "Makeout Session."

“Ok. Hold on. Wait a second.”

Steve pulls back a little, his eyes blinking open with a kind of dazed lassitude that makes Tony want to bite his own tongue. But he’s been thinking about it for…at least five minutes. Probably longer. And it really isn’t fair to Steve that he be preoccupied when Steve likes kissing so damn much. Steve kisses should have 100% of Tony’s attention. That is Tony’s general opinion. So he has to say it.

“Did…did I do something wrong?” Steve asks, his voice a little thick, like he’d been eating something sticky sweet just a moment ago.

“No. You did nothing wrong. It’s fantastic. Really amazing and revolutionary. I mean, you just, look at you,” Tony says, gesturing emphatically at Steve’s chest. Of course they’re so close together that the gesture overshoots Steve’s actual body and winds up aimed at the sitting area behind him.

“Then why are we stopping.”

Tony had been ready to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue. Really. Five seconds ago, it would have rolled off so easily, but now when he reaches for the words, it just sounds like the world’s dumbest complaint. His time would have been much better spent locking lips with Steve again, ignoring _Transformers_ until the credits rolled, and maybe after, too. But no. He just had to open his big stupid mouth.

“Uh…”

“Tony?” Steve’s big, beautiful hand runs up and down his shoulder, like Steve’s trying to reassure him. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that. Why wouldn’t I know that?” Oh god he is the worst fuck-up. Really, really is. He runs his hands nervously through his hair, and somehow that’s even worse because it means he’s no longer touching Steve, and touching Steve would also be infinitely preferable to the pickle he’s in right now. 

Steve’s fingers chase his, tracing his hairline with a breeze of gentility and then sliding deeper and gently scratching nails to his scalp. Shivers run the length of his spine and his eyes flutter closed from sheer habit. It’s lovely. Almost as good as kissing Steve.

“So why did we stop?”

“It’s dumb,” Tony mumbles, turning his head a little so he can press harder into Steve’s hand.

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“It totally is.”

“Tony,” Steve murmurs, mischievous and coaxing. He leans in and darts close to nip at Tony’s ear, teeth and lips playful as he works down to the ticklish spot on Tony’s neck.

“Oh god, Steve,” Tony says, breathless, though he couldn’t say whether it’s with desire or the urge to giggle. Steve’s tongue darts out and Tony jerks a little, shoulder raising to catch Steve in the jaw. He pulls back, laughing and looking extremely self-satisfied.

“Do your lips ever chap?”

The moment Tony says it, he has to close his eyes and duck his head, but there. It’s out there. He’s asked his dumb question and ruined the mood entirely and he can just go die of mortification now. Carefully he peeks through one eye to see how Steve’s taking it, expecting poorly suppressed laughter or complete shock, but Steve is frowning. Oh god. He’s taking it seriously. Steve is actually thinking about this.

“I think in the Alps sometimes, when it got really cold, they’d chap a little, but since the serum? No, not really.”

“Unfair,” Tony murmurs, aware that his own lips are smarting a little, since their makeout session has been going on so long. He glances at Steve’s face, at the perfect, bright pink bow between his nose and his chin, and wants badly to kiss him again, but it since he ruined the mood with his moronic question, that seems like it’s not the best idea.

Steve’s eyebrows slowly raise in understanding and he looks like he’s caught between his customary wry humor and mortification. “Do they…are you, uh…” He looks down quickly, eyes flickering back and forth as though he’s processing in overtime.

“Steve, it’s fine. Really. I just got distracted because they’re so soft and I was just thinking about how they never feel chapped and thinking how nice that was. None of you ever really chaps, I guess. Baby soft skin all around.”

As though he’s aware of where Tony’s thoughts have headed, Steve takes up Tony's dry, calloused, scarred hands, and kisses each of them in turn. “I don’t know. I kind of like your tough hide, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry you had to grow it—” Steve leans forward to kiss over where one of Tony’s arc reactor scars spiders out from the main port, and even though it’s through a T-shirt, Tony still shivers “—but it certainly does tell a story about you.”

“What kind of story?”

“That you’re brave—” Steve kisses a bullet graze on his bicep “—and strong—” a knife wound on his shoulder “—and protective—” a burn scar from a small explosive charge hidden just behind his ear “—and amazing.”

“I think you give me a little too much credit, Captain Rogers,” Tony murmurs, but he can feel how the blush has risen on his cheeks, mostly hidden by his tan, but not quite.

“And since your lips are a little chapped—” Steve looks up at him, and the heated purpose in his eyes zings straight through Tony, a tiny electrical zap that is sure to become a thunderbolt shortly “—I can think of other places I could kiss you in the meantime.”

“Can you?” Tony means to sound suave, smarmy, all those usual layers he puts on in the act of seduction, but he’s acutely aware that all he really sounds is a little hopeful and a little terrified.

“I most certainly can.” Steve rises from the couch, his eyes never leaving Tony’s, and he offers his hand. Tony can’t help but take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/147920185116/writing-meme-prompt-makeout-session-d).


End file.
